1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating diseases caused by Herpes Simplex Virus (herafter referred to as HSV) Types 1 and 2. More specifically, the invention relates to the parenteral, topical and/or oral administration of the tetraethylammonium ion (hereafter sometimes referred to as TEA) either before or after the HSV has infected the host.
2. Prior Art and General Background
There are two main strains of Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV), Types 1 and 2. Although they are capable of strong cross reaction in some assays, they can be differentiated by neutralization kinetics and, with greater accuracy, by restriction analysis of their purified deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). Generally, infection by HSV Type 1 is associated with oral, facial and ocular lesions; infection by HSV Type 2 with genital and anal lesions.
Both HSV Types 1 and 2 show a predilection for ectodermal tissues such as in their production of lesions in skin, oral cavity, vagina, conjunctiva and the nervous system. HSV Type 2, which is usually transmitted venereally, is now epidemic in the U.S.A. Some twenty million persons are presently afflicted with this disease in this country. New cases and recurrences exceed 500,000 annually. HSV infections often cause blindness, neonatal deaths, encephalitis, etc. and additionally results in huge economic losses to the nation and the world.